


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Five

by Orrymain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Slash, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-18
Updated: 2003-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrymain/pseuds/Orrymain
Summary: It's the fifth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband!  On the agenda for the day, fire in the kitchen!





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Five

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Five

### Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Five

#### by Orrymain

Date Archived: 12/18/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, Relationship, Slash, Holiday Fic  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer:   
Summary: It's the fifth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate   
their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the   
agenda for the day, fire in the kitchen!

* * *

Twelve Days of Christmas  
Day Five  
Author: Orrymain  
Author Website: http://orrymain.raikiri.net/fanfichome.html Category: Slash, Romance, Holiday, Established Relationship Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D Rating: PG-13  
Season: 7 - December 18, 2003  
Spoilers: None  
Size: 11kb, short story  
Written: December 3,5,17-18, 2003   
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally! Summary: It's the fifth day of Christmas as Jack and Daniel celebrate their first holiday season together as husband and husband! On the agenda for the day, fire in the kitchen! Notes: Thanks to my betas who always make my fics better: Suzanna! 

Twelve Days of Christmas: Day Five  
by Orrymain 

........ "On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love said to me" ........ 

**"DANIEL! QUICK! GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! ... OUCH!"**

Startled into action, Daniel jumped up from the sofa where he had been reading a magazine. He grabbed the fire extinguisher from the closet and ran into the kitchen, immediately releasing the foam and dousing the fire that had begun on the stove. 

"Jack, what happened?" Daniel asked, putting down the red fixture and moving rapidly to Jack who was holding up his hand, and rubbing his thumb. 

"I burned it. What do you think happened?" Jack barked. 

Daniel checked his husband's hand. It might be a little singed with soreness from the burn, but he was fine. Daniel held the hand under the cold water faucet for a minute or two as Jack barked obscenities. Daniel dried the hand gently. 

"You're fine, Jack." 

"But it hurts," the older man pouted. 

"You are such a baby ... Babe," Daniel snickered as he tended to his lover. 

"Kiss it better." 

"No, I'm not kissing it better. Kiss it better yourself." 

"But it burns ... it burns ... I'm melting ... melting!" 

"You've been watching far too much television, Jack. I may have to take away your DVD of 'The Wizard of Oz!" 

Jack played his burnt appendage for all it was worth, desperately wanted Daniel to have pity on him. Daniel, on the other hand, was determined not to let his lover turn into a five year old ... at least until he made the mistake of looking into Jack's eyes and noting the expression on his face. 

Jack had such a cute look that Daniel couldn't help himself. It was a combination pout that said "You don't love me," grin that said "I am sooooo funny" and just a tad of seriousness that said, "It really does hurt." Not unlike the Wicked Witch of Oz, Daniel melted, right there in front of his husband. 

Daniel kissed the thumb gently, and then kissed it again. He ended up placing kisses all along the joint, completely tracing it, and then he kissed the very tip of the thumb before putting it in his mouth. 

Jack never moved, his eyes locked onto his sexy spouse. Daniel sucked on the thumb for a moment, and then released it placing another kiss on it. 

"Still hurt?" 

"Huh?" 

"Your thumb. Does it still hurt?" 

"My thumb? Oh, my thumb. No, ah, no," Jack tried to regain his equilibrium which had been totally shot. 

Daniel put his arms around Jack's waist as he kissed him on the lips and whispered, "So what happened?" 

"Fire." 

"I know that. Why?" 

"I think I put too much vodka in the fudge." 

"Vodka? In fudge? JACK!" 

"I'm only kidding. Burners must be dirty. It boiled over a little and the next thing I knew, it was flame city." 

"Be careful, My Love. I need you," Daniel said in complete seriousness. 

Jack kissed him again, "Love you, Angel." 

"Love you, too." 

* * *

Jack washed his hands and cleaned out the burners before continuing with his holiday cooking. Meanwhile, Daniel went back to his magazine. An hour later, Jack walked out of the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. 

Daniel was laying on the sofa, asleep. On his stomach were both Bijou and Katie, Daniel's hands protectively holding on to each. The Christmas tree was lit, holiday songs were playing, and there was a fire going in the fireplace. 

As he watched, Jack fell in love all over again. The setting was gorgeous, and the sight of Daniel with their beagles was by far "the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Jack thought. 

It was such a warm sight to his heart, that Jack sat on the bar stool for a good five minutes, just watching. The love in his heart almost overwhelmed him, and once again, he looked up to the Heavens and mouthed "Thank you" to whatever power that may be that had given him the gift of Daniel Jackson-O'Neill! 

With a glance at the timer in the kitchen, Jack moved to the sofa and sat on the edge of the sofa. 

"Jack?" Daniel said, waking slowly. 

"You just keep on saying my name as soon as you wake up, and we'll be just fine." 

Daniel smiled and prepared to be kissed. Jack leaned in, petting Daniel's head and kissing Bijou and Katie. 

**"JAAAAAACK!"**

"Oh, sorry, Love ... easy mistake!" 

"Jack, you are so going to be sleeping with Bij and Katie tonight." 

Jack laughed, "Now you know you were a gorgeous lost puppy yourself once upon a time." 

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I was not." 

"Yes, you were." 

"Was not." 

"Was." 

"Not." 

"Oh, yes." 

"You're exaggerating." 

"You stood there in that hallway with great big puppy dog eyes that begged me to rescue you." 

"I did not." 

"Did, too!" 

"Not," Daniel said softly. 

"Sooooo did, too," Jack said, leaning over and finally kissing Daniel soundly, Daniel's hands reaching up and moving up and down the back of Jack's head, keeping him close. 

"I was not a puppy, lost or otherwise, but ... in case I haven't said it before, thank you for rescuing me." 

"You're welcome, and yes, you were," Jack said, interrupting Daniel's objection with another lingering kiss. "You want me to finish this cooking job alone, or did you still want to help? I don't mind if you want to keep resting." 

"I want to help. It's our first official Christmas. I want us to do everything together." 

"Okay, well, O'Neill's Secret Fudge is about done and I've locked away the ingredients so the kitchen is safe again." 

"How's your thumb?" Daniel asked, his voice and expression full of love and concern. 

"Trust me, Danny, I forgot all about it after that little display of yours." 

Daniel blushed. 

"Geez, I love it when you do that. C'mon, time to cook, and then we'll ... cook," Jack teased. 

* * *

"Gawd, I love these things," Daniel said, as he poured the Rice Krispies into the melted mixture of marshmallows and butter. 

Jack stirred as Daniel emptied the cereal, "Me, too, especially since you've turned me into a marshmallow." 

Daniel laughed, "Don't worry. Most people still think you're as scary as King Kong." 

"Does that make you my Fay Wray?" 

"Doghouse. Think ... doghouse!" 

Jack flinched, as he continued to stir. Daniel brought out the pan, and Jack poured the mixture into it. With wax paper, they smoothed out their Rice Krispies Treats. 

* * *

Daniel was doubled over in hysterics. 

"It's not that funny, Daniel." 

"Sorry, Love, but you look so ... so ..." Daniel gave in to more laughter. 

Jack growled as he tried to peel off the sticky layers of taffy that plastered his face, neck and chest. 

"You didn't have to let go like that." 

"Oh, yes, I did," Daniel snickered, and then seeing murder in Jack's eyes, took off for safer pastures. 

"You're going to get it, Jackson," Jack yelled, chasing his love outside into the cold air of the night. 

There was a light snow falling as Jack continued his pursuit. Daniel dodged behind the beagle's house, using it as a protective shield. 

"You can't run forever." 

"And you can't chase me forever," Daniel retorted. 

They kept dodging each other, the doghouse in between them. 

"Give it up, Jack. Besides, if you don't, that taffy might freeze to your face." 

Jack startled at the thought, "Oh, you are SO going to pay." 

Jack retreated to the house and cleaned up. When he returned to the kitchen, Daniel was putting the finishing touches on the taffy. 

Jack considered a plan of attack, until Daniel spoke, "Careful, Love, I'm armed!" 

Seeing the batch of taffy, Jack decided to get his revenge another day. 

* * *

"I never in my life thought I'd be baking Gingerbread men, let alone decorating them," Daniel laughed as he squeezed out a smiley face on the last cookie. 

"Gingerbread men are great. Self-portraits, and this one, is you," Jack grinned at the smiling cookie, one in which the smile was especially huge. 

"I'm so happy, Jack. Gawd, I can't believe it. Sometimes, it scares me to feel like this. I just never believed I would know what this was like." 

Jack took the icing out of Daniel's hand, and turned his lover to face him. He put his own hands on Daniel's face, cupping it, massaging as he stared deeply into his soul mate's eyes, "I waited so long to hear you say those words, that you were happy, for real ... not just for a moment, or even a few days of moments, but ... forever happy. I knew it would happen. It had to, but when you finally said those words, and I knew you meant it, geez, Danny, I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven. It just made the whole world light up for me ... hearing you say them. Say them again." 

"I'm happy, Jack, so happy," Daniel beamed like a shining star twinkling in the night. 

The two kissed as the cookies smiled. 

* * *

"Not bad for a night's work," Jack said, taking in their handiwork. 

On the kitchen counter, were batches of several holiday snacks that included the Rice Krispies Treats, taffy, fudge, and the Gingerbread cookies, as well as a variety of other foods such as popcorn balls, Snickerdoodles, and brownies. 

They had made several variety packs to give to their friends as a holiday greeting, and to take to the SGC, and some would stay at the house to nibble on during the holiday season. 

"This fudge is really good. Are you ever going to tell me what the secret ingredient is?" 

"Maybe. One day," Jack smiled. 

"I thought we didn't keep secrets," Daniel flaunted with batting eyelashes. 

"Nice try, Danny." 

"I have my ways, Jack. You'll tell me!" 

"Oh yeah? Let's see you try!" 

As the fifth day of Christmas came to a close, Daniel showed Jack the first of several ways to get information from him. The problem was, Jack's brain cells had fried, as had Daniel's, so by the time they were through, fudge was the last thing on their minds! Maybe some day Daniel would learn the secret ingredient for the chocolate confection, but all he cared about at the moment was that his husband was all the sugary confection he had ever needed or wanted. It was indeed a happy holiday season! 

~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Orrymain


End file.
